


Umtaz and Drevis in Pictures

by NorroenDyrd



Series: Love is No Illusion [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assault, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fan Comics, First Time, Hugs, Invisibility, Magic, Nord racism, Portraits, Self-Esteem Issues, Touching, Touchy-Feely, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: Visual art dedicated to the relationship between the Orcish thug-turned-mage Umtaz and her love interest Drevis Neloren, who formed a bond with Umtaz while teaching her Illusion magic.





	1. Unseen Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my dA account, https://norroendyrd.deviantart.com. 
> 
> Character design and drawing quality may vary, as Umtaz/Drevis is a pretty old pairing of mine and has been subjected to several overhauls, but I do try to select and submit the best of the best.
> 
> As I cannot seem to add a summary for the first chapter, I will state here that it shows Umtaz, who is not quite ready to face her feelings for Drevis, giving him an awkward hug while invisible; Drevis himself, on the other hand, is quite fascinated by what is going on inside his own heart when he interacts with his Orc apprentice.


	2. The Stabbing Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umtaz is ready to jump to Drevis' defense as he is attacked by a racist Nord.


	3. Bedroom Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Umtaz and Drevis consider being intimate for the first time, the Dunmer learns about another one of his Orc love's insecurities.


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a true pairing until you draw then kissing a la Klimt.


End file.
